


Pudding?

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Pudding was supposed to be chocolate.  Maybe salted caramel.  But it definitely wasn’t supposed to havenuts and fruitin it.





	Pudding?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [figgy pudding](https://i.imgur.com/iLAqBOP.jpg).

“You sure about this, Cas?” Dean looked at the sticky mess in the mixing bowl.

“It is traditional in the British Isles,” the angel replied. “You said you wanted to make Eileen feel at home for her first Christmas in the bunker.”

That was true. He did. As weird as he found Sam’s relationship with both Eileen and Gabriel, he did want her to feel she was at home here. Part of their bizarre little family. If that meant mixing together a bunch of stuff that absolutely did not belong in something called “pudding” and letting it sit in large quantities of alcohol for the next few weeks, then that’s what he was going to do.

“What are you making?” Eileen asked from behind him. “It smells good.”

Dean turned around and leaned against the counter, spreading his arms to cover as much of the ingredient mess behind him as possible. “Nothing.”

“Dude,” she said, “how do you get anything done on cases if you lie like that? It smells like Christmas pudding.”

Dean felt warmth creep up his neck and into his face. “Uhh.”

“That is so sweet.” She stepped next to him and kissed his cheek. “That’ll be something to look forward to.”

After she left, Dean finally looked over at Cas, who appeared far too smug for his own good.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean picked up the recipe and scanned it for the next steps. “You told me so.”

“I did.” Cas came up behind him and slid his arms around Dean’s waist. “What I was going to say, though, was that she’s right. You are sweet.”

“Yeah, and you’re a sap.” Dean rolled his eyes. He still couldn’t figure out how this mess was supposed to be pudding, but if it made even some of his family this sappy, then it was probably going to be a new Winchester Christmas Tradition.


End file.
